For many years, nano-engineered carbon materials such as carbon aerogels and carbon xerogels have been used in a variety of products to improve properties including, but not limited to, electrical conductivity and energy storage in, for instance, supercapacitor applications. Certain qualities of nano-engineered carbon materials (e.g., carbon aerogels, carbon xerogels, carbon foams, carbon filter paper)—such as, for example, electrical conductivity, low density, high surface area, controllable pore size, and high purity—are desirable in many applications, and thus nano-engineered carbon materials possessing those qualities generally have high commercial value in the marketplace.
Methods for synthesizing nano-engineered carbon materials such as carbon aerogels and carbon xerogels on the laboratory scale are known in the art. Those methods may involve, for example, using resorcinol and formaldehyde for producing precursor solutions (e.g., a “sol,” which is a solution or a colloidal dispersion of particles in a liquid) for further processing into a sol-gel (e.g., a network in a continuous liquid phase or a colloidal suspension of particles that is gelled to form a solid) used for manufacturing nano-engineered carbon materials. However, the amount of chemical energy released from mixing the resorcinol (and all of its derivatives) with formaldehyde in the presence of a catalyst and heat to create the precursor solution has heretofore precluded large-scale manufacturing of nano-engineered carbon materials such as carbon aerogels and xerogels. Uncontrolled chemical reactions with stored energy release capabilities may represent an increased industrial explosion hazard, endangering employees and the environment, and raising the cost of manufacturing polymers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method to sufficiently control the release of chemical energy (measured, for instance, in exotherms) in the manufacturing of precursor solutions and sol-gels such that large-scale production of nano-engineered carbon materials is possible. The improved efficiency in manufacturing and increased safety (for example, by lowering the risk of container rupture or explosion) that can be achieved by controlling the release of chemical energy would be improved compared to conventional methods used to create nano-engineered carbon materials that are currently on the market.